


Humon Kisses

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: prompts from tumblr ;)
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Kudos: 21





	1. Party Kiss

Tonight’s Gala was just for fun. Just to let Renegades wind down and catch up with their lives.

Just for fun, Simon.  
Just have fun.

He thought, gripping his cup.  
Out of all the times to have an attack, why now?

Why here?

Simon sighed and took another drink from his cup. His eyes darted around the room. He saw Adrian and Nova cupping their hands together. They looked like they were having a serious conversation. 

Ruby and Oscar were dancing.

Tamaya was sitting with Kasumi and her husband.

Simon was sitting by himself. He looked to the bathroom door.

Hugh was getting ready to do a speech, and he said he was going to the bathroom to practice one last time. 

Sure was a long practice.

Simon tore his haze away from the door and set down his cup. Hugh was supposed to give his speech in in like 10 minutes...

What was he doing in there?

After waiting another moment, Simon’s anxiety was finally catching up to him. He took a deep breath and stood. He made his way to the bathroom.

He opened the door and not even making his entire way into the bathroom, he saw Hugh. His hands were gripping the sides of the sink and he was staring into the mirror.

Simon approached cautiously.

“Hugh?”

Hugh’s eyes widened a bit and then he smiled.

“I really think I got this.” he said, to no one in particular.

“Well, if that’s the case, you better get out there. You got like five minutes.” Simon said.

“Really? I didn’t realize I was in here that long.”

“Well, you were.” Simon said, pushing him out of the door.

“Now, get out, I have to go.” 

Hugh smirked.

“I can’t stay?” he asked.

Simon felt his face burn.

“Get-Get out!”

“Wait! One last thing!”

Simon sighed as Hugh turned around. 

Before he could ask what, Hugh pulled his collar and bent his face down. Their lips touched for a brief moment and Hugh let go.

Simon, breathless, stared at Hugh who only winked, grinned, and shut the door behind him.

Skies, that man is a story.


	2. Whipser

The rain was heavy and pounding in Hugh’s ears.

For some reason, he was panting and panting hard. Maybe it was because he was running?   
Or was he walking?   
He didn’t know anymore and he didn’t seem to care.

The hood from his coat flew off his head moments ago, and he never bothered to put it back on. Even with wet and matted hair in his face, he kept moving.

If he could just get to Simon quicker. 

Simon had left awhile ago. He was upset. 

Evander had said something. Then Tamaya had said something. 

Hugh tried to counter it but Evander said something else. 

And then Simon’s head started spinning. 

And he left. 

Hugh doesn’t even remember what they had said. He just knew it was a stupid statement taken out of context. 

Tears pooled Hugh’s eyes and he stumbled. But he kept moving. 

And soon, he saw him. 

Walking with his hands in his hood pockets and his head down. His hood wasn’t on either. Desperate to stop moving, Hugh called out his name. 

Simon turned in surprise. 

“What do you want?” Simon said.

Hugh’s shoulders dropped. “I want... you to come back” he stuttered.

Simon hissed.

“Why? So I can be useless?” Simon said angrily, standing his ground.   
It almost felt like the world around him shook.

“Who said you’re useless? Why do you keep saying that?” 

Simon almost looked offended. He pointed in Hugh’s direction.

“It’s you! Aren’t you the one that thinks i’m too fragile? Too weak?!”

“NO!” Hugh screamed. “I don’t think you’re weak, why would I-“

Tears started falling from both of their faces. 

“Then why don’t you send on missions like the rest of them?! Why am I the one you always choose last?!” 

And before Simon could scream anything else, Hugh grabbed his sleeve and pulled him close. Simon tried to fight back but realized it was useless. 

Hugh cupped his wet face and he looked up with blurry eyes.

“It’s because I don’t want you getting hurt” 

Hugh pushed a stray hair of Simon’s wide teary eyes. 

“It’s because I don’t want someone to take you from me.” 

Hugh voice began to shake as it became lower and lower and their faces became close and closer. 

“It’s because...” he whispered, and their lips touched. 

Simon gripped Hugh’s sleeves and Hugh ran his hands through his bangs. 

“I love you” Hugh mumbled, not letting go of Simon’s lips. 

He felt Simon shudder and gasp against him. 

And he only held him tighter.


	3. Fourth Place

Simon didn’t really like taking his work home. It always impeded everything else. But this was important and he had to get it done. 

He had to get it done even with nuisances like Hugh walking around the study and just buzzing around like a fly. 

Simon would sometimes look up at him and he’d be looking through the bookshelf or messing with the old radio. Once, Simon asked him what he was doing and this man had the nerve to say he was helping him focus.

He was doing anything but that. 

But, Simon only shook his head and continued writing. 

Simon couldn’t tell what time it was. 

Maybe it had been hours. Hugh had stopped walking around and just sat at the edge of the desk, staring out the window. Simon tapped his pen. 

Skies, what a long night. 

And as if Hugh had just read his mind, he turned the radio back on and turned to face him. Curious, Simon lifted his head from his palm and looked up to Hugh. 

He offered his hand. 

Simon placed his on top, and Hugh pressed his lips to his wedding ring. Simon smiled. 

Taking a knee, Hugh gazed up at his husband. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked, in a smooth tone. 

Simon could feel heat rush up his body. 

“And what compels you to suddenly dance?” he said, trying to ignore his rushing heart. 

Hugh gave a toothy smile. 

“I didn’t dance with you at the Gala. I think I owe it to you.” 

And with that, Simon let his husband pull him up from his rolling chair and walked to the balcony. Simon placed his arms around Hugh’s neck and Hugh’s own went around his waist. 

Their foreheads touched as Simon’s hands went to the back of Hugh’s neck. 

They swayed slowly. 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Simon whispered. 

Hugh opened his eyes and smiled.   
“Me?” 

Simon snorted. “No. The view.” Simon said, trying to stifle his laugh. 

His head turned to the view of the balcony where they could see the sun beginning to set. 

“What? You don’t think i’m pretty?” Hugh said, playful offended.

Simon leaned his head on Hugh’s shoulder. “No, I do. You just come third.” 

Hugh wrinkled his nose. 

“Third?” 

“Yeah, third. First, is the sunset. Second, is pretty cakes. Third, is grilled cheese. So,” 

Simon looked to his love who had a “Really?” look on his face. Simon had to stop himself from snorting.

“You actually come fourth.” he giggled.

“Of course. Hugh said plainly. 

“What place do I come in?” Simon asked, leaning his head back in Hugh’s shoulder. 

Hugh kissed his hair.

“Well, I was going to say first, but now I m thinking you come second to lumpia.” 

Simon scoffed and looked up again. He couldn’t choose what he wanted to look at. “You love your lumpia, don’t you?” Simon said. 

“Yeah, but not as much as you”


	4. Ticklish

It wasnt often that Hugh could be cuddled together with Simon like this.

They were both underneath the cover, Simon sitting on Hugh’s lap and leaning back into his chest. 

Hugh was leaning back onto the headboard of the bed, his head holding the blanket aloft like a soft shield protecting them from the moonlight. 

They were home alone tonight. 

Simon wanted to actually get out of the house, but Hugh was just too tired. 

And so here they were, cuddled together watching stupid crafts videos on Hugh’s Ipad. 

A ridiculous hack had played and Simon snorted. 

“There’s no way that works.” he said to himself. 

It made Hugh smile. 

Simon always had this thing, talking to himself when someone else was there. 

Hugh thought it was cute. 

Simon never really said anything out loud if it was in his head and unnecessary. 

But here, in this moment, alot of things came out of Simon’s mouth. 

Hugh laughed softly and mindlessly placed his lips on Simon’s neck.

He didn’t realize he did it until Simon giggled. 

He thought he was laughing at the video, but when Simon’s hand came around and touched the back of Hugh’s head, he knew it was him.

Hugh laughed again and nuzzled his face into Simon’s neck.

That made him laugh out loud. 

“Hugh! That tickles!” he exclaimed, breathless. 

Hugh always knew Simon was a ticklish person. 

He never tickled him unless he was sad or bored. 

But this moment just made him want to do it even more. 

Just to hear that cute sound again. 

Simon managed to wiggle away from him, but Hugh tackled him and pinned him to the bed.

He was practically wheezing now.

Hugh laughed himself.

“Hugh! No, please! I can’t breathe!” he said loudly. 

His smile looked like it hurt and there were tears in his eyes already. 

Hugh finally heeded and lifted Simon up. 

“What was all that for?” he said, placing a hand on Hugh’s cheek. 

Hugh rubbed their noses together. 

“I just wanted to hear you laugh.” he said. 

And Simon hugged him.


End file.
